The Summer I Fell In Love
by method2madness
Summary: Katie takes a trip to California with her parents and older sister, Kelly. She meets Dalton Kidd, one of the most famous teens in the world. He falls for her, but she has a boyfriend. What will they do?


**Chapter One:**

**Katie:**

I sat in my room waiting on my best friend to call. She was setting me up on a blind date. I can't get a guy on my own don't get me wrong, but for some reason, she wants to be a match-maker, so I'll let her practice on me.

What I mean by 'I can get a guy on my own' is I'm the most popular girl in school. You know the whole cheerleaders are popular? Not in our school. You just have to be hot in our school. Which is hard for a lot of girls.

Our school has guys that are a cross between Abercrombie and Fitch models and Cristiano Ronaldo. I just broke up with the hottest guy in school. All he wanted was my butt, so I ended it. Then again, what's wrong with a guy just liking your butt? He can get to know the rest of you soon.

My phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey I'm sorry. Ok, so I got the perfect guy for you!" Mady said.

"What's his name? What does he look like? Is he nice?" I asked.

"Kate chill." She told me. "His name is Matthew. He's pretty cute, and he is the sweetest guy on earth! He's my friend's older brother."

"Wait older as in…. in college?" I asked smiling.

"We are juniors, Katie. I think we can date college guys."

"Mady, dating college guys means they are going to want more from you. I'm not the type of girl who does that stuff." I said.

"Yeah, I know. So you are going to meet this guy tomorrow at seven. You'll be meeting at Sammy's Bay. He will be wearing a baby blue shirt and jeans." She said.

"Ok, thanks. And if I don't find him?" I asked.

"Call me and I'll text him asking him where he is."

"Gotcha." My phone started vibrating and I looked at my caller ID. It was Scott. "Look Mady, I'll call you later. I have to go eat dinner."

"Ok, bye Kate!" Mady said.

I hung up and switched to Scott. "Hey."

"Hey babe. I was wondering if you wanted to meet up later tonight to talk about us." He said.

"Us? There is no us, Scott." I said.

"But babe, I thought-" Scott started to say.

I started laughing. "There is your problem Scott. You think and we are over. When you don't think, we don't fight. When we don't fight, we don't break up!" I was tired of getting calls from him about how we should get back together.

"Katie, just listen to me. I'm sorry about everything. I just can't stand being away from you. I need you, Katie Karr." Scott said.

"We can meet up tonight, but ONLY to talk." I said.

"Ok, so meet me at the park. Bye." He hung up.

I started walking over to the park, which was about five minutes away from both of our houses. When we were in middle school we would race here and see who would get here the fastest. I would always win, and he would get mad at me because I was faster than him.

In eighth grade, he started running everyday for basketball. He was so proud of himself that he told me to race him to the park. He beat me by ten seconds. I was so mad. He told me he would buy me an ice cream cone.

In ninth grade, we started seeing people. I went out with all of his best friends. He went out with mine. Everyone told us to go out, because we would be the perfect couple.

In tenth grade, he finally asked me. We've been off and on ever since. I got there and sat down under the tree we always meet at. I started thinking about the good days when we would stay up all night talking and hanging out.

I heard someone walking behind me and turned around and saw Scott. Every time I saw his beautiful, ice, blue eyes my heart melts. He had short, brown hair. He had to cut if for basketball. It used to be long, but it was straight and always got in his way. I cried when he cut it because he had that same haircut for a couple years.

He sat down and sighed. "How did we end up like this?"

"Like what Scottie?" I said looking at him.

"Scottie, you haven't called me that since," he paused and was looking down towards the swings.

"Since we were going out, I know. That was also a month ago. You've dated a girl since then." I said.

"No I didn't. She was the rebounder. Every time we break up I always have a rebound girl." He said looking at me this time.

"If you really cared about me, there would be no rebound girl. Scott, I love you and all, but I can't keep dealing with this. I can't keep breaking up with you, and go out with you again only to break up with you." I said.

"I know, I can't do it either. That's why I wanted to meet you here and talk about us." He said putting his arm around my shoulder.

I looked at his hand near the shoulder farthest from him and laughed. "You think a little charm is going to help you? Dream on." I said removing his arm.

"Kate look, I know you hate me right now-"

"I don't hate you! I hate what you are doing to our relationship, but I don't hate you." I said.

"Give me one more chance. I've seen what it's like losing you every month or so, and I'm sick of it. Please Katie, please?" He said looking into my eyes.

I nodded and he smiled. His smile made my heart melt. I felt his warm lips press against my lips. He kissed me smoothly and gently. He was the best kisser in our school and he was all mine again. I felt his hand on my cheek and I pulled away remembering Matt.

"What's wrong Katie?" He asked confused.

"I've got a blind date tomorrow." I said looking down.

"A blind date that you are going to cancel… right?" He said.

"Of course, it's just it would mean a lot to Mady and it's not like I'm going to date this guy." I said looking at him.

"Kate, you can't date me and then go on a date with a guy you don't even know! That's not how this works." He said leaning against the tree.

"I know and I'm sorry. It's just… Mady's my best friend and I have to do this for her."

"Well do you know anything about him?" He asked.

"His name is Matt, he is going to wear a blue shirt, he's in college, he is wearing jeans-"

"COLLEGE?!?!?!?! You are NOT going out with a college guy Katie." He said.

"Chill out Scott! I'm not going to every see him again after." I said getting up.

He got up too. "You're right because you are never going to see him in the first place."

"Scott! Why do you have to be like this?" I asked.

"Katie, why do you have to be like this? I love you and you just go out with another guy like it's no big deal." He said.

"I made plans with this guy before we got back together. I'm not blowing him off just because of you." I said.

"So I guess I'm not important enough huh?" He said.

"Correct. You aren't. Not until you can prove to me that I can trust you not to hurt me." I said starting to walk towards my house.

"Katie!" Scott said grabbing hold of my arm. "I'll prove it to you. Go to that date and afterwards come to my house. We will talk more about it, ok?" He finished letting go.

I nodded and started walking out of the park again, when he grabbed hold of my hand and spun me around. I was facing nose to nose with him. He looked me in the eyes and kissed me. He kissed me roughly this time, but gently at the same time. He titled his head a little bit allowing his lips to trace mine.

He pulled away leaving me wanting for more. I stared at him and then he turned around and waved walking away. I knew I dated him for something. Every time I was with him, I felt safe. Having his arms around me holding me to his chest.

Some days we would get bored after school so we would go to his house. We would watch a movie together. It's always cold in his house, so he would always end up holding me close. I would feel his big arms around me. I would feel safe, and at home.

I walked home and called Mady. I told her that I would be wearing a green casual dress that would bring out my eyes. Mady lives four doors down, so she came over and helped me pick out what shoes and what jewelry, and make-up I should wear.

"So, are you excited? I mean this is going to be your first date with another in like a year." She said while sitting on my bed.

I was on the floor so I looked up at her and said, "Yeah I guess. It's just going to be weird since it's not Scott." I couldn't tell her about what happened early that day.

"So, are you over Scott? I mean he hurt you a lot during the past year. From cheating on you, to breaking up with you because he found a hotter girl he thought he had a chance with only to find out, the girl was like ten years older than him." She said looking me in the eyes with her bright blue eyes.

"I don't think I'm over him just yet. It's only been a month and we've talked since then." I said.

Mady was brushing her dyed blonde on top, brown underneath hair like usual. She was such a girly girl, but I love her. "WHAT? Katie hun, you can't go out with him again. I'm your best friend and I'm telling what is best for you. Matt is best for you."

I moved my blonde bangs to the side. My hair was all natural and I've never dyed it in my life. "Mads I don't even know the guy! He can't be best for me if I don't know him. What if we don't click?"

"You'll click, trust me. I just want what's best for you Katie. I love you more than anything in this world. You're like my sister. I just want you to be happy."

I stood up and walked over to her standing above her fixing my cami over my sophies. "If you want what's best for me, then stop pressing me to date Matt even if we don't click."

"I'm sorry, it's just-"

"I know it's just that you've found the guy of your dreams. He's good for you too, but I don't know if I've found mine yet. Besides Cody is good for you. He holds the doors, he pays for dinner, he makes sure you're always ok; he calls you every night to tell you good night. I want a boyfriend like that." I said lying down on my bed.

"You will Kate, and he's going to treat you like a princess, just like how Cody treats me." She said smiling. Every time we talk about Cody she smiles.

"AW! Mads, you're going to blush!" I screamed looking as her face turned red.

"KATE!" She screamed hiding behind the pillow.

"MADISON CLAIRE ROSEWOOD LIKES CODY JAMES TRESS!" I scream trying to pry the pillow from her hands.

"KATIE MARIE KARR! CUT IT OUT!" She screamed from behind the pillow.

"I bet your blushing!" I said finally pulling the pillow away from her.

"If I was talking about Scott you would too!" She stopped after realizing what she said. "I'm sorry Katie. I didn't mean it."

I sat down. "You did, and I would. Mady, Scott and I are going out again." I looked down not wanting to see the disappointment in her face.

"What?" She said. I could hear it in her voice.

"We met shortly before I called you. He said that I could go on the date, but afterwards I have to come to his house so we could talk."

She grabbed my shoulders and I looked up. "That's great because Matt cancelled!"

"He what?" I was confused.

"Yeah he called me on my way over here. He had to back out on the last minute."

I didn't believe her. Mady was never a good liar. "Mads, don't lie to me."

She looked down this time. "I want you to be happy. I'll call him and tell him what happened." She got off the bed and went to her phone and started dialing.

"Mads, don't make this hard on yourself." I said as he answered.

"Hey Matt!... That's great, but last minute changes. Katie can't come. She got back with her boyfriend. I'm sorry…. Yes I'll tell her…. Ok, bye." She hung up and put the phone back on my nightstand. "He said he hopes you have a good life, and when you guys break up again, to call him."

"Mads, I'm really sorry. I didn't expect to get back together with him." I said hugging her.

She pulled away and smiled. "I know Katie. It's fine! Let's listen to some music." She walked over to my iHome and turned on my iPod and clicked on shuffle.

We listened to Paparazzi by Lady Gaga, and It's Alright It's Ok before Faking My Own Suicide came on. It was Scott and my song when we got together. I thought it was the cutest thing ever and asked me if we could make it our song.

He didn't care, so it became our song. Word of advice: NEVER make a song you like a lot become your song with your current boyfriend. When I found out he cheated on me about five months after we got together, I couldn't stop listening to it.

Mady looked at me and went to change the song knowing all about it. I grabbed her hand and moved it away from my iPod. She realized what I was doing and smiled at me. She got that I was fine with dating Scott and by her smiling I knew that if he hurt me again, she would be there for me.

We listened to the rest of the song and when it ended she shut off the iHome. "So what are you and Scott going to do tomorrow now that you don't have to go on the date with Matt?" She asked.

My eyes got big and flew over to my phone and dialed quickly. Scott didn't answer so I left a voicemail saying that I cancelled the date and I was coming over to his house early tomorrow morning.

"Can you spend the night Mads?" I asked hopeful, even though I knew the answer.

"No, you know my parents." She said sighing and picking up her stuff. "I have to go other wise they will flip."

"Ok, I just don't see why you can't even though you've known me our whole lives." I said.

Mady sighed and looked at me and said, "Kate you know how my parents are. I wasn't even allowed to visit my older sister in her new apartment!"

"Wow, now that is sad. I'll text you when I wake up tomorrow ok?" I said giving her a hug before walking her down and walking her home. "Good night Mrs. Rosewood. Bye Noah!"

"Bye Katie!" Noah said as he ran over and gave me a hug.

I was walking down her driveway when my phone started ringing. I looked at the caller I.D. and saw Scott's name. "Hello?"

I heard laughing in the background. "Scott?"

"Oh hey babe, sorry I was watching TV. So where are you? I tried throwing rocks at your window, but that didn't work." He said.

"I was walking Mady home and now I'm walking back. Why?" I asked turning the corner down my street.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to stay up all night and talk." Scott asked.

"Sure, I'll come over there when I get back." I said.

"I want to stay on the line with you to make sure you're safe."

"Aw. That's sweet Scottie. That's why I love you." I said smiling.

"I'm going to be sitting on my driveway ok?" Scott said and I heard a door close.

"I'm on Helf Street. Turning onto your street now." I said passing Scott's best friend Dan. I saw Dan outside his house making out with his girlfriend on his drive- way. "So, Dan and that girl are still dating?

"Sadly, yeah. I told him that she wasn't the best for him, but he didn't listen to me." Scott said and I saw him sitting on his driveway.

"I see you babe." I said as I was waving. "Do you see me?"

"I'm looking but I can't see you." I saw Scott hold a hand over his eyes. "OH! I see you now." He waved at me and met me halfway.

"Can we hang up now?" I said standing in front of him.

He hung up his phone and nodded. I wrapped my arms around his neck and felt his hands on my waist. I looked into his ice blue eyes. I saw his head tilt to my left and lean in for a kiss. When he started to pull back I kissed him more. I let my lips go all over his. His warm lips were the only place I wanted to be.

He finally pulled away. "So, my room? I really want to talk to you about that date tomorrow." He held onto my hand.

"Didn't you get my voicemail? There is no date. We cancelled it." I said smiling.

"Katie, you didn't have to cancel it because we got back together." Scott said looking into my dark hazel eyes.

"I didn't think it would be fair to Matt going out with him only to come home to you." I said.

He put his hand on my waist. "Let's go up to my room and talk ok?"

I nodded and followed him up there. He closed the door behind us. He always did that so his mom wouldn't walk in and start having a conversation with us. His mom knew I was still a virgin, so she didn't care that we had the door closed, ever.

"So, school starts back up soon. What are you wearing on the first day of school?" Scott said. It was an inside joke.

I started laughing. "Of course clothes!" I said laughing and laying my head down on the floor. "So, on a serious note: are you trying out for basketball?" I pulled myself back up and sat criss-cross-apple-sauce.

"Most likely. Unless something happens and I can't, then yes I'm going to try out. I'll make it, become captain, so it'll be all good." Scott said. "Are you going to try out for volleyball?"

"Yeah, I have to wake up and practice tomorrow. Then I have conditioning for it at five tomorrow, also. It's volleyball you know? I need it to get into college. It'll help my parents out." I said.

"We're going to be juniors. Stop worrying about college Kate." He said looking at me.

We were sitting across from each other on the floor. He leaned up against a wall while I was resting on his bed frame. I crawled over to him and sat next to him and put my head on his shoulder. He put his left arm around me and rubbed my arm softly.

I sighed and spoke, "This year is defiantly going to be a year to remember. I mean our volleyball team is going to be as strong as ever, and the basketball team, and-"

"Katie Karr, are we talking about school before it even comes? How did that work out last year?" He said smiling.

"Well it's just, we are almost seniors. Next year we will be saying good-bye to each other and wishing that we had more time together. It's sad, and depressing." I said looking at his room.

I had always loved his room. It was a mix between little boy and high school guy. He had his bed up against his window, which was across from his door. Next to his door he had his surfboard. We lived pretty close to the beach so almost everyone had a surfboard. On the other side of his door was his dresser and at the end of his dresser was the door to his walk-in closet.

His closet was mostly shoes, shirts, and hats. He had a lot of my clothes from when I was younger in there. I still don't know why he kept them all these years, but I knew that he loved me, so I forgot about that.

Next to his bed on the side that wasn't touching the window had a night-stand. Underneath his bed you could see a shirt. That shirt was mine. I got up and walked over to pick it up. I unfolded it and smiled. I left this shirt at his house last year when we went swimming.

I didn't bring my clothes, so he let me borrow some of mine to swim in. I couldn't find my shirt so I walked home in his shirt. This is where it was. I looked at him and he was smiling.

"I kept it from you." He said looking at me. "That was the day before I told you I cheated on you. I knew that you would want everything that you gave me, so I had to keep something of yours."

"Why did you cheat on me that one night? The first time you cheated on me." I asked putting the shirt on his bed.

I sat down where I was and waited for his answer. "Sammy told me that she loved me more than you did. I guess I was so drunk after that party I thought that she was you. I should've known it was Sammy since you would never have sex with me."

"Because I want to wait Scott. I don't want to give myself away to someone when I find someone that I wish I'd given myself to him." I said feeling my butt vibrate.

I put my hand on my pocket and felt my phone. I pulled it out and answered. "Hey Mads."

I could hear her crying in her voice. "Kate, my parents flipped out on me."

"What's wrong hun? What happened?" I asked looking out the window.

"They. Said. I'm. A. Slut. They. Said. I. Can't date. Cody. Anymore." She said crying hard.

"Where are you?" I asked putting my shoes on.

"I'm walking. To. Your. House." She said.

"Walk towards Scott's ok?" I said opening his door and walking towards the stairs.

"Where are you going babe?" I heard Scott say, but I kept walking. My best friend needed me and she was more important.

"I'm coming towards you. I see you." I said walking out of Scott's house. I hung up and ran to Mady.

"KATE! KATIE!" I heard Scott saying behind me but I kept running.

"MADS!" I yelled at her.

She heard me and turned around. "KATIE!" She ran over to me and we hugged.

"What's wrong Mady? Are you ok?" Scott said. Scott and I have hung around each other my whole life, which means him and Mady were pretty close.

"My parents. Kicked. Me. Out." She said.

"Calm down so you can talk ok?" I said pulling away from her and wiping her tears.

She stopped crying and calmed down. Then she spoke. "I came home and they found out that Cody and I were making out yesterday at the mall. My mom started yelling at me, saying 'You're a slut! How could you make out with someone in public?' So I looked at my dad.

"He always goes with what mom says, she he kept his mouth shut. She kept yelling at me saying how I'm no longing allowed to see Cody, or talk to him, and say his name ever again.

"I started crying and she told me to suck it up because all Cody does is break our family apart. I cried harder. Carter came in and saw her yelling at me and told her to back off. She yelled at him and said that he doesn't live there so he can leave. He left."

"Have you talked to him? You should call him, he might be able to calm your mom down, Mady." Scott said rubbing her hair.

I sat down next to her. "Mads, do you want me to call him?" I asked and she nodded.

I pulled out my phone out and dialed Carter's number. Carter was Mady's older brother. They are pretty close since they used to live in the same house. After Carter turned 18, he left their house because he couldn't stand his mom. He comes home everyday to save her.

"Carter? Where are you?" I asked looking at Mady.

"Tell him to come here please." Mady said.

I waited for Carter to stop talking. "Can you head over to Scott's? Mady is with me." I looked at Mady and saw her puffy red eyes. "Ok, thanks Car. Bye." I put my phone back in my pocket.

"Is he coming?" She asked. I nodded.

"You need to stop crying Mads." I heard a door open and close and turned to see Cody coming out of his house with his keys in hand. "CODY!" I yelled to him across the street.

He looked up. "Yeah?" He then saw Mady on the ground crying and ran over to us. "Mads? What's wrong babe? Are you ok?"

"My parents kicked me out and called me a slut. They said that because my mom heard we were making out at the mall yesterday." She said crying.

Cody knelt down beside her and hugged her. She cried into his shoulder. I heard a car pull up and stop. I turned to see Carter's car and saw him open and slam the door. He ran over to Mady.

"Claire, are you ok?" Carter said.

When we were younger, everyone called Madison Mady or Mad. He wanted her name to be something no one else calls her, so he found Claire. It's her middle name, so it's not completely weird. She loves it when he calls her Claire, because it's defiantly original.

"No." She said as Cody pulled away and let Carter hug her.

Carter lifted her chin so she was looking at him. "You can come stay with me if you want. You only have two years, then you'll be out of there Claire. You're going to be fine."

"Then we will be off to college and rooming with each other!" I said knowing she would smile.

She did, and she looked at me. "I can't stand that place anymore Kate. Summer was supposed to be fun, but until I get a car, I'm stuck in one place."

Carter looked at her and said. "You can use mine. I walk to work all the time, and the gym is in walking distance. Besides, you need it more than I do."

"Carter, have I mentioned I love you!" She said and clung onto his neck.

He laughed and fell back a little. "I love you too Claire-Bear."

"See Mads? This is already better. Of course, you'll be able to spend most of your time at my house."

"There are going to be rules though Claire and Kate. You're curfew is midnight. Since you can't drive past eleven anyways, it won't be that much of a problem. You have to get A's and B's. Homework must be done before I get home or you can't go out until you finish it, ok?" Carter said.

"OF COURSE! Anything if I can get out of that hell house." She said.

I started laughing. "What's wrong Katie?" Scott asked.

"I thought the first time you would ever leave the house Mads, you would be moving in with me. I'm so proud of you. I don't know why I'm laughing though!" I said laughing harder.

Scott put his hand over my mouth, and I stopped laughing. He whispered in my ear, "Calm down." I settled down.

"OH MY GOSH! Now we can have our first ever sleepover!" I screamed.

"You're right! Tomorrow night?" She asked and I nodded.

"Wait, mom and dad never let you spend the night at Katie's? She's been your best friend since you were born." Carter said looking at her.

"I know. They said they trust Katie and me, they just don't want me going over to people's houses. They want to make sure that I'm safe at all times." Mady told Carter.

"Well, I can understand that. They wanted to make sure you didn't die." Carter said.

"Yes because I'm going to die from going over to someone's house for a night." Mady said joking.

"Our parents are just too overprotective. Listen, we've got to go and let Katie get some sleep for her plane tomorrow. Have a sleepover tomorrow night ok?" Carter told Mady.

"That's right, you're leaving for California," she seemed disappointed.

"Yeah I forgot. But it's just as Carter said! We can have a sleepover when I get back alright?" I said.

"Promise?" She held out her pinky.

"With my life," I took her pinky and shook it.

**_Please review and I'll post another chapter. :D_**


End file.
